1102
At Windcliff Sanitarium, Quentin distracts Julia while Tad and Daphne perform a ceremony. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1970, where the destruction witnessed by Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman in the future seems to be approaching with a relentless stride. Already, the ghosts of Tad and Carrie have possessed the bodies of David and Hallie, and they in their turn have been able to return Daphne Harridge from the grave. Their assigned task: to bring alive again the dreaded Gerard. But the main concern of Barnabas and Julia for the moment is the protection of Maggie Evans, who on this night, is being threatened by a creature with a thirst for blood. As Julia watches over Maggie, the vampire appears in the room and causes Julia to fall asleep. Maggie gets out of bed and slowly approaches the vampire. Act I Quentin walks in just before the vampire bites Maggie and the vampire disappears. Maggie screams but then faints and Quentin carries her to her bed. Quentin wakes Julia and informs her the vampire was in the room. As the dogs continue to howl outside, Julia gives Maggie another blood transfusion and she falls back asleep. Quentin tells Julia that the head nurse at Windcliff has called for Julia. Downstairs, Julia gets off the phone with the nurse at Windcliff as Barnabas watches. Julia has learned that the children are suffering from a high fever, but there is no medical explanation for their sudden illness. Barnabas believes that Gerard is going to make the children suffer as long as they are not at Collinwood. Julia decides to go to Windcliff to check on the children, while Barnabas agrees to help protect Maggie. Barnabas arrives in Maggie's room and tells Quentin he has followed Carolyn to Rose Cottage. Quentin pretends to be surprised and asks if he saw anyone while he was there, but Barnabas, curious about his behavior, says he did not see anyone else. Quentin excuses himself from the room to avoid more of Barnabas' questions. Quentin walks downstairs and realizes that Daphne must be hiding at Rose Cottage, and he decides to go there. Act II Quentin arrives at Rose Cottage and searches for Daphne and finds her in the dining room. He asks her what kind of ceremony they were performing in their room and wonders if it has anything to do with why the children are sick. Daphne is surprised to learn they are sick, but only tries to get rid of him. After more of Quentin's pressings, she says she needs to think about what Gerard might do. Quentin finally leaves and Daphne calls out for Gerard, begging him not to harm the children. Julia arrives at Windcliff and meets with Tad, who is very sick. He gets upset when she calls him David and says that she isn't his doctor, and asks for someone named Gabriel. Julia gets confused and decides to go get more help. Once she is gone, Tad grabs a piece of chalk and says he needs to bring Gerard back tonight, and proceeds to draw a pentagram on the floor. Act III Back at Collinwood, Quentin is having a drink in the drawing room when Daphne suddenly shows up. She begs Quentin to take her to Windcliff to see the children, but he thinks it's a terrible idea and she would easily be discovered. Daphne tells him she will just go by herself and save the children's lives, with or without his help. At Windcliff, Tad finishes his drawing and Julia walks in. She notices the pentagram and demands to know what he is up to. Act IV Tad faints and Julia helps him back to his bed. Quentin shows up moments later, much to Julia's surprise, but says he was checking on the children. Julia decides to leave Quentin with Tad while she goes to check on Carrie. Once Julia leaves, Quentin sneaks Daphne into the room. Daphne requests to be left alone with him, but Quentin refuses at first, thinking they might try to perform a ceremony. She finally convinces him to leave, and Daphne lights candles so they can start the ceremony to bring Gerard back. Later, Quentin is sitting outside of Tad's room when Julia returns. Quentin tells him that he is fast asleep and tries to keep Julia out of his room, and starts asking many questions about their experiences in 1995. She gets frustrated with Quentin and manages to get past him. She finally opens the door and discovers Daphne and Tad performing the ceremony. Memorable quotes : Barnabas (internal monologue): Oh, Maggie! How often I used to think of you. How I wanted to make you mine! And now I know how much suffering I caused you. ---- : Quentin: A vampire has a great many powers. ---- : Quentin: Oh, this house. Can one more thing happen in it? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * David Henesy as David Collins / Tad Collins * Liliane Sandor as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1100. * Final episode written by Joe Caldwell. * Closing credits scene: Hallway at Windcliff Sanitarium. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * First mention of Gabriel Collins. Tad mentions that he and Gabriel rode on horseback to see a Dr. Whitaker, who was his doctor. * The head nurse at Windcliff Sanitarium telephones Julia. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Suddenly so tired (reprised from the previous episode); Quentin: This house; Barnabas: The suffering I caused. * SEDATIVE: Julia gives Maggie a sedative. * TIMELINE: 11:55pm at the start of the episode. Day 409 begins, and will end in 1104. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act 1, when Barnabas is talking to Quentin in Maggie's room, it sounds like Jonathan Frid mispronounces "Magruder" as "Magoo-der." * As Quentin leaves Collinwood to go to Rose Cottage, he shuts the front door, but it starts to open again. * Remnants of an erased pentagram are clearly visible on the floor when Tad draws one. * A boom microphone is visible as Daphne and Quentin talk in the drawing room. * David Selby says "Dabne" instead of "Daphne" * As David/Tad is drawing the pentagram on the floor, a boom microphone shadow passes across the floor and wall. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1102 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1102 - More Than Just Sleeping The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1102 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1102 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes